


Wanted

by statuscrawler



Category: The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: Action, Character Death, F/M, Massington - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrawler/pseuds/statuscrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BPS-6 Agent Massie Block is wanted for the murder of the President of the United States. Now, the hit-team she led, trained, and worked with for years is hot on her heels with a hit out on her. Can she uncover the truth before a member of her own team finds and kills her? /AU/ Rated T for language and violence. / COMPLETE /</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hiiiiiii. omg. i know i should NOT be starting another story when i currently have 2 going on. but revenge is wrapping up and this one isn't going to be long. i'm thinking... 5 chapters? well, i thought revenge was going to be about 15, but it turned out to be like 100K+ words. oops.
> 
> but you guys know i'm a pretty fast updater when inspiration strikes. so i hope ya'll don't mind.
> 
> still, i keep writing innocent people framed stories. sue me.
> 
> this will be AU. and action-y. and will contain language. so rated T for now, but it might go up.
> 
> this is just the intro with only derrick and cam, but massie is the lead.
> 
> let's see how i pull off a mystery/action/drama. oh man, this will be a challenge.
> 
> OKAY that's all. hope you like!

**Chapter One**

.

.

.

**PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES: ASSASSINATED**

Christopher Plovert, leader of the free world for only two short years, has been killed. Shot during his speech on executive compensation at the Summit American press conference, President Plovert succumbed to his fatal injuries at 10:52 PM, Wednesday, March 6, 2018. The nation mourns this terrible tragedy and prayers go with First Lady Dylan Marvil-Plovert…

.

.

.

"I don't have time for this, Cam," Derrick told him succinctly as he marched his way down the Pentagon's linoleum hallways. Cam kept up with his stride, completely undeterred.

"You'll make time for this, Derrick," Cam replied, a fierce expression on his face.

At those words, Derrick swung around and turned to face him directly. Cam could tell that he was on his last nerve and hounding him every spare minute hadn't been doing him any favors. But Cam needed him to see how serious this was. He let Derrick speak.

"As you can see, the world is in an uproar. The public is in between mourning and panic. It's undecided at this moment and tensions are running high. My office is in chaos because  _my_ department is doing the job that _your_  department should be having the CIA doing.

"You don't need to tell me about the state of our country," Cam spat. "I know better than anyone how high tensions are. The people are screaming for a suspect."

"Then let me  _do my job_ ," Derrick bit out. He didn't wait for a reply by allowing him the chance; he swung back around and continued his way into his office.

Cam stared after him, his face impassive.

.

.

.

Derrick slammed the door to his office shut and released a breath. He lowered his blinds so his co-workers would know what that he was not to be disturbed.

Crossing the room in three strides, he picked up his office phone on his desk. It was the only guaranteed clear line, but what were the chances of an answer? He hesitated, but dialed anyway.

As expected there was no answer, and Derrick had two seconds now to decide whether or not to leave a voicemail.

' _Fuck it_ ,' He thought.

"Block, where the  _hell_ are you?" He hissed onto the phone. "...Have you been compromised?"

Derrick closed his eyes and released another huff of breath, running his hand through his blond hair in frustration.

"You falling off the clock right now is just amping up suspicion…"

Derrick paused, trailing off and knowing that Massie would hear his breathing and know how serious he was. Derrick cast a glance at his office door, where he knew outside, his department was in scrambling for information, for a suspect. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think.

He shut his eyes. "It's not looking good, Block."

.

.

.

**CIA AGENT MASSIE BLOCK WANTED FOR QUESTIONING**

The White House has issued a call for Central Intelligence Officer Massie Block to turn herself in for questioning on the assassination of President Christopher Plovert. Not much is known to the public about Agent Block, other than her involvement in the United States CIA department. President Plovert's assassination was a tragedy and the White House has been sitting on its heels, holding back any details involving the event…

.

.

.

Now it was Derrick's turn to storm into Cam's office.

Derrick slapped the newspaper onto Cam's desk, the puff of air released dislodged his documents without paperweights and Cam looked up with a raised brow.

"What the fuck is this?" Derrick demanded, jabbing a finger down at the paper.

Cam pressed the button of the intercom on his desk.

"Kori, could you get my door?"

Kori responded with an affirmative and appeared instantly to shut Cam's office door, providing them with privacy. Derrick crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"I didn't give you clearance to release this," Derrick snapped. "I never gave you a name."

"Did you read this drivel? The public needs to see us in command, in charge,  _doing_  something. Not just sitting on our asses. I told you to get on it and I haven't seen you providing me a list of viable suspects."

"You're painting her to the public as a villain without proof!" Derrick spat. "Just because some reporters are on your case doesn't mean you—"

"I'm Chief of Staff," Cam cut across him. He stood up too so that he was level with Derrick. "The public looks to me for answers and they want answers. And what do you know? The D/CIA got the jump on you. They gave me her name."

Derrick pressed his lips into a harsh line.

Cam watched him closely. "Unless you're here for another reason…"

Derrick didn't say anything. His face gave nothing away, but Cam already knew.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with BPS-6, would it?"

Derrick's face didn't even twitch, though Cam just  _knew_ he was wondering how he had access to that type of information. And knowing Derrick, Cam knew he wouldn't ask either. He threw him a bone, "I'm Chief of Staff. I already had clearance to the knowledge of that branch the moment Chris stepped into office."

"Then you don't fully comprehend what you're doing," Derrick told him levelly. "You're going to bring it all crashing down."

Cam stared at him gravely. "You're going to need to be making a decision soon."

"If you know about BPS-6, you'd know full well that I don't take orders from you," Derrick spat out. He spun on his heel and made his way out.

.

.

.

**CIA AGENT MASSIE BLOCK WANTED FOR THE ASSASSINATION OF PRESIDENT PLOVERT**

The White House released a public warrant for the arrest of CIA Agent Massie Block for the brutal murder of President Plovert. Sources close to the White House say that Agent Block was a part of the CIA's Black Ops division with experience in field work in covert operations, but has gone apparently gone rogue with the murder of the Leader of the Free World...

.

.

.

"Fuck!" Derrick cursed, crushing the paper in his hands into a ball. He tossed it across his office in a fury.

This was a nightmare. The public was going crazy and they were eating it up. The story of an agent gone rogue was money-making. It was a scandal. The other countries were laughing behind closed doors, Derrick knew.

There was no way they were going to be able to contain it now. Now that a suspect had been officially named, there was no going back. Even if Massie had been innocent… She was compromised.

She would be publicly demolished.

Derrick didn't know what to believe.  _Had_ Massie gone rogue?

If she had…  _all_ of BPS-6 was compromised.

BPS-6, a secret branch of the CIA Black Ops division, designed to carry out clandestine intelligence collection and covert action. At least, that was the job description given to those without clearance. No, BPS-6 was really a secret division with a secret office and a secret select team of trained assassins. A hit team created during the turmoil of the recent wars.

Working in secret, traveling the country and the world, taking out various politicians and other spies and rouge agents that even the CIA couldn't get their hands on, BPS-6 was a six person team, sometimes working together, sometimes in pairs, sometimes alone.

Derrick knew how it all operated because he was one of them.

And Massie Block had been in the thick of it all too, as  _Operations Director_.

Until the President had been murdered and Agent Block had vanished without a trace.

" _Fuck_ ," Derrick cursed again, dropping his head into his hands. He scrubbed his face roughly in frustration. Exhaustion hitting him like a freight train.

Agent Josh Hotz was acting Operations Director now that Massie had disappeared.

Agent Massie Block was Wanted. They were going to put a hit on her.

Derrick just knew it.

There was nothing he could do.

And that was exactly the question…

_Could_  Derrick do it? Could he take his ex out?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey there! i want to thank everyone for their reviews. thanks for the words of encouragement and compliments and ugh, i love you all.
> 
> to answer you questions and address your comments: yeah, i know chris for prez. heheheh, but i needed someone we all knew. plus it's not like it really matters, he's dead anyways. soo... LOL! alright then, miyame-chan, that's perf! dempsey was the vice, but he's prezzy now. omg, sarah! i know that song! i love it. you brought back memories from the old days. claire is only a side character in this one, sorry! massie/derrick are the leads. hehe anastasia, your all caps reviews always make me laugh. thanks jo, next chap should be up soon for revenge. joy, thanks for the compliments!
> 
> OKAY!
> 
> this chapter is up fast because this story is so short compared to revenge, which is like 7000+ words a chapter. so, this is EASY PEASY for me! it was actually hard for me not to make it longer. SOMEBODY HELP ME I'M IN A WRITING FRENZY
> 
> warning: this story has LOTS of language, as you could already tell from the first chapter. if swearing offends you, this story might not be for you.
> 
> enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

.

.

.

"Well?" Acting Operations Director Josh Hotz demanded. His voice echoed in the plain conference room where they were all seated around the center table. Minus one Massie Block, of course.

It had been a year since the last time they had all met up together.

' _What a happy reunion_ ,' Alicia thought sarcastically to herself. Since she was sitting nearest to Josh, she turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "We gave you everything."

"There's only a total of six safe units here," Josh snapped, gesturing at the pile of papers on the large metal table in front of them. "Are you telling me that in five years worth of missions, all you've managed to compile together is  _six_ safe houses?"

Kemp Hurley scoffed, catching the room's attention. He was sitting the furthest away from the group, at the end of the table in the back of the room, with his arms crossed and his expression tight.

"Problem, Hurley?" Josh snapped. The recent promotion had not softened him at all, if anything it had made him harder. Alicia knew Command was on his ass for results.

They needed to bring down Massie Block.

"You know full well Massie worked alone on most operations," Kemp replied bitterly.

"Most," Josh repeated, his eyes narrowing. "Not all."

He cast a glance around at them all and Alicia followed his eye movements covertly. Claire Lyon's face gave nothing away, but Alicia knew for a fact that she was annoyed. Claire had always hated debriefings; it was all about the hunt and the kill for her. Kemp was the same as always, cross and closed off. He was extra pissed because his three month stint was called off for this.

' _Oh please_ ,' Alicia scoffed mentally. Her undercover operation was blown completely and she had been working towards it for  _a year_.

Finally, Alicia followed Josh and trailed her eyes to Derrick, who was completely impassive.

Josh's eyes stayed on him. Derrick raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Josh finally snapped, breaking the silence first. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife from the way there were all antsy to end this and leave, to go already, to hunt and kill.

"Well, what?" Derrick asked calmly.

"Care to share, Harrington?"

Derrick's own eyes narrowed. "What are you implying, Hotz?"

Josh leered. "Well, you would know Massie  _best_ , wouldn't you say? You telling me you haven't been to any of her other safe points?"

"No, I haven't. Agent Block kept her secrets close to her chest, like we were all  _trained to do_ ," Derrick snarled. "I've only ever been to two of hers, and they were both from the two missions we went on."

Josh didn't respond.

Alicia sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair and picking at her cuticles. "Massie could be anywhere in the world by now. There's no guarantee she's even  _in_  a safe house."

Josh sneered. "I issued an all out man-hunt for her today. Her face is plastered on the FBI and CIA's top Most Wanted. We even got the UK, Canada, and China looking for her just in case she skipped borders. She'll  _be_  at a safe house."

"Then let's get to it," Claire snapped impatiently. It was the first time she had spoken since the meeting had commenced and no one dared argue with her.

Alicia let Derrick, Claire, and Kemp grab the safe house files, watching their faces closely. She wondered if any of them had kept any safe units they knew for a fact Massie owned a secret as well.

They were all hoping to catch her first, so Alicia was betting that  _yes_. They most definitely had.

Out of all three, Derrick had the best chance of finding her. Josh was right, Derrick and Massie had been together and there was absolutely no way he only knew two of her possible locations. It was a load of bull, Alicia could smell it.

But that was okay, because she already knew a possible, probable location Massie was hiding at that even Derrick had no clue about. She would get to her first.

Let the hunt begin.

.

.

.

Massie panted, her breathing coming out in regulated puffs, as she sprinted across the open field of grass leading towards one of her safe places.

It was strategic when you were inside looking out, but being the one trying to infiltrate it left you completely exposed.

Maybe she had chosen wrong.

What were the chances of one of her old teammates being inside already? Watching her right this moment?

Massie scanned the perimeter once more, but there didn't seem to be anyone around, the grass around the area seemingly completely undisturbed. Good. Massie slowed down once she was hidden from view by the warehouse's looming shadow. She edged along the side of the building to the back and entered.

Closing the door behind her with a soft click, she paused at the entrance, listening intently. The warehouse served its purpose as a good luring base. Its high vaulted wooden ceilings caused everything to echo and the crates lining the whole storage unit provided excellent coverage.

Massie rounded the warehouse using the sides, her heels clicked loudly in the deserted room, but it couldn't be helped. Arriving at the inventory station of the unit, Massie felt under the table and pressed a button. She felt the edge of the table and put in her pass code. The vaulted metal desk slid open, revealing her weapons. She swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and dropped it to the ground, loading it with enough just weapons to escape suspicion. Massie clicked the compartment shut, debating what to do.

Massie couldn't trust anyone. They would find her, she knew it. Her team had betrayed her. Someone had framed her. She didn't know why, but she was going to find out. And now, now they were all after her, out for her blood.

Well, depending on who found her first, Massie would take them down with her.

It wouldn't be long now. She knew it.

Dropping her bag of weapons by the exit, Massie grabbed a crowbar from the workstation left by workers. Walking slowly and crouched low, she wound her way through the maze of wooden crates. She eyed a stack piled higher than her.

Massie swung the bar at the bottom crate, hitting the edge of the box. It splintered. Massie continued on her way, doing the same to two other piles. She smirked, prying open another box and ditching the bar. Now, all she had to do was wait.

She stood silently. Who could have done this to her? Easy, only her teammates would have the knowledge to pull something like this off. But  _why_ … was the real question? If she had a motive, all this would be so much easier.

Was Derrick in on it? His cover job had been in charge of the investigation at the Pentagon… He had been the one to release her name to the press… But he had also given her ample warning. Too bad Massie had already caught on quickly from the very beginning. What would have happened if she _hadn't_ fled? If she had stayed in the Capital?

Would they have tortured her, like they had all done to countless prisoners?

She knew with certainty that yes. Yes, they would have.

Massie stilled when cold metal pressed against the back of her neck. The gun cocked with a loud click, the sound echoing ominously in the silent warehouse.

"Hello, Derrick," Massie purred.

Massie could hear the smirk in his voice when he asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

His breath tickled the back of her neck, bringing back memories best left forgotten. She raised her hands in the air to show that she was harmless, but he didn't remove his gun. Massie tilted her head to the side, eyeing the crates. She felt his eyes burning into where his gun pressed against her neck.

Because he was one of two people who wouldn't shoot first and ask question later. Because he always gave her the benefit of the doubt. Because Derrick had a weakness.

And his weakness was her.

"Because no one else would make the same mistake twice," Massie said, right before she ducked and kicked out. Derrick's grunt of pain was drowned out by the sudden, sharp crack of the splintering bottom crate. All the crates above it toppled. Derrick grappled with her, trying to stop his fall, pulling her down along with him, but Massie was ready.

The moment their bodies hit the concrete floor, she was already rolling to the side. The crates crushed Derrick, trapping him under, and only missed her by inches.

Shit, that was close.

Massie jumped to her feet, twisted around, and kicked the gun out of his hand. It skidded across the warehouse floor and stopped, hitting another crate, but Derrick was already shoving crates off him. Massie turned and ran. A trick like that should only have worked once, Derrick should have known better.

Massie kicked out again, but didn't spare a look at the second wave of crates toppling, blocking Derrick from running after her.

She rounded a corner and stopped, leaning against and crate and trying to breathe quietly. Massie had always hated training sessions with Derrick. It was all a battle of wills and guesswork, trying to outthink each other. Would Massie do what she would normally do? Or would she do the opposite to throw Derrick off? Or would Derrick already be  _expecting that_  and already making countermoves to her countermoves?

Working against her own teammates was not to her advantage. They knew her too well.

Massie looked up; she had hit a low stack. Okay, she would go up. The lights flickered on suddenly, humming to life. Shit, Derrick would see her now. Should she risk it? But suddenly, the tall metal stacks piled with crates in the back were toppling over, one by one, causing a chain reaction.

She jumped off and landed on the ground with a roll, coming up to her feet. She was sprinting towards clear ground and probably Derrick, away from falling metal and boxes before she had time to reconsider.

The moment she was free of the danger, Derrick appeared. He swung his arm out and attempted to stop her run. Massie was ready for it; she bent over backwards and passed under him. She turned her body back around and latched onto him. She spun again and brought his arm into lock position, a millimeter away from dislocating his shoulder.

But Derrick didn't attempt to fight her or parry her movements.

Massie frowned.

She leaned down over him. "What do you want, Harrington?"

Derrick made to move, but Massie pressed down with force. Massie didn't let him up, the stakes were too high for Derrick to lull her into a false sense of security, just because of their shared past.

"What do you think, Block?" Derrick hissed. "You're on the Most Wanted list and Hotz has the whole fucking team after you."

"So, what?" Massie asked, straightening up slightly. "You're here to kill me?"

"No," Derrick panted, wincing at the lack of blood flow to his arm. "I'm here to help."

Massie narrowed her eyes at him. Help with  _what_? Covering up the assassination? Clearing her name? Or 'help her' by killing her the moment she lowered her guard? Derrick didn't even know if she had really done it or not. Whose side was he on really?

"Come on, Block," Derrick hissed out. "You know me better than that."

She had thought she had known her whole team too, but none of them could be trusted. Massie pushed, forcing Derrick to his knees and reached into his shoe for his second gun. The moment it was in Massie's hands, she let him go.

Derrick rose to his feet slowly and Massie backed away, cocking the gun. He grimaced with exaggerated pain. Massie rolled her eyes and kept the gun pointed straight at him.

"You released my name to the press."

"You forced everybody's hand when you didn't show up for the call back to base."

"You pointed a loaded gun at me."

"And you're doing the same."

Massie scoffed and watched carefully as Derrick lowered his arms. Massie knew the gun in her hand wasn't his only weapon, but he made no move to draw another.

"Why'd you do it?" Derrick asked her.

What a loaded question. Denying it was pointless, worthless without proof right now. She couldn't provide anything to really convince him. Answering him would also mean she knew the answer. She had no clue why someone would shoot the beloved president and pin it on her.

"I didn't do it," Massie finally settled on saying.

Derrick watched her closely. They could read each other well, but never well enough. That was what never worked between them. Massie would always think that she knew him like the back of her hand, but he always managed to surprise her, to make her wonder, to make her question her own self.

And Massie couldn't handle that loss of control. The feeling of freefalling into the unknown with Derrick scared her so much she couldn't handle it. She gave up on something for the first time in her life in letting him go. Loving him had been a curse that Massie had been sure she had shaken off.

Turns out she was wrong.

Could she kill him if he had been the one to frame her?

Derrick stared at her and Massie stared back. Something unidentifiable shifted in his caramel eyes and Massie knew that even if he didn't fully believe her,  _he wanted to_.

And that was good enough for her.

She lowered her gun and Derrick relaxed fractionally. He wouldn't kill her, he hadn't yet, and if she had an ally on the inside, all the better. Massie told herself that if he had given himself away, she would have done it, would have killed him.  _Really_ , but it sounded hallow even to herself.

"Fuck," Derrick cursed bitterly, staring at her. She made him doubt everything. "Fucking hell, Block."

Massie smiled softly at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," He sighed, straightening up and mentally preparing himself. "Alright.  _Alright_ , but make it good."

"That's a promise," Massie smirked.

In the next second, she had pivoted. Her roundhouse kick nailed him right in the jaw, sending him reeling back and knocking him unconscious.

Massie was sprinting away before he even hit the ground.

They would meet again.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: how did it come off? was it interesting enough? was it intense enough?
> 
> god, like i said before i'm incapable of derrick/massie fluff. they're always at each others throats in my stories. gahhh.
> 
> but at least they have a good reason in this one, they're spies and can't trust each other. hehehehe.
> 
> i changed the team number to add another character.
> 
> FUN FACT: BPS-6 stands for Briarwood Pretty Spies 6. (briarwoodboys, prettycommities, spies.) i needed letters and that worked well enough for me.
> 
> review? thanks for reading! see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow! i'm surprised so many people are into this story. it's not much, just a challenge for myself to write some action. LOL i'm doing quite a bit of research for this type of thing. it's pretty fun.
> 
> your reviews are really encouraging. tell me how the fighting pans out?
> 
> WARNING: i repeat, lots of swearing. also, violence, of course.
> 
> all of team BPS-6 are ruthless killers. even massie. i repeat, they are a black ops branch that specializes in taking people out. so none of them are good guys. and someone on massie's team framed her. i think it's pretty obvious to guess who. it's not much of a mystery. just a fun short story.

**Chapter Three**

.

.

.

"Fucking hell, Harrington!" He cried, slamming his hand against the metal table. The sound echoed in the small conference room. He was so angry, he didn't even feel it. "You fucking had her!"

Derrick shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, bringing Josh's nerves to breaking point.

"And you  _let her go_! What the fuck!?" He snapped, flinging the files littering the surface of their table away. Papers flew to the air. It was like no one understood how serious Agent Massie Block on the loose was. How Command was on all their asses to bring her down. How she would jeopardize  _everything_  if they didn't kill her soon.

"I didn't let her go," Derrick bit out roughly, finally rising to his bait. " _I told you_. She got the better of me."

He tilted his head to the side and flashed the swollen bruise on the side of face, clearly visible even in the low lighting, and Josh scowled.

"You trained with her for a year. You went on missions together. You worked together! You know her fighting style. You were fucking sleeping with her, for Christ's sakes! …And now you're telling me she got the  _upper hand on you_?!"

Just thinking about it made Josh want to smash Derrick's head against the metal table top, repeatedly.

Derrick wasn't the least bit offended. "She's good, all right?" He sneered. "Plus you're forgetting that all that means she knows _my_  style as well."

"She's not that good," He shook his head, straightening up. He narrowed his eyes at Derrick.

Derrick didn't say anything, he wouldn't give himself away.

A bitter laugh rang out abruptly and they both turned to Claire, who was the only other person in the room. Her safe house checked out clean. Alicia and Kemp were still stationed at theirs, waiting for Massie.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Claire tilted her head and gave a menacing smile.

"What is?" Derrick didn't look worried. He raised an eyebrow at Claire.

"You're in love with her."

Derrick scoffed, his eyes staying hard. "That's ridiculous. Agent Block and I ended years ago. And whatever was between us …was never  _love_."

He said the word mockingly, but Josh wasn't sure if he believed him. Claire would know. She worked with Massie most often.

"Then you shouldn't have had any problems taking her out then, huh?" Claire snapped.

Josh cut in before Derrick could respond. He couldn't deal with Claire and Derrick on his own. His migraine was coming back. He turned to Derrick, "Agent Block murdered the president of the United States. She's wanted. Your cover-job at the Pentagon and the CIA both has hits on her.  _We_  have a hit on her. You need to get the job done, Harrington."

"If I get my hands on her again, I will," Derrick replied levelly.

Josh breathed evenly, watching him. "Dismissed," he bit out.

Derrick wasted no time leaving the conference room. Josh turned to Claire the moment the door slammed shut.

"She got to him," Claire snarled. "He's been compromised."

Josh nodded. "We can't afford to take out another member. Derrick holds a lot of clout."

But then again, so did Massie. Claire stared at him, her blue eyes unreadable.

He sighed and tilted his chin. "Tail him."

.

.

.

Massie approached her favorite safe house quietly and carefully. There was only one other person who knew of this place… granted, that was only if Agent Alicia Rivera was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and hadn't told anyone else.

She dreaded the thought of anyone else on her team finding her. Kemp would rip her apart, break her in half, splatter her brain matter on the wall, before she could open her mouth the moment he saw her. Josh would take his sweet time, savoring the all the screams he could draw out of her. He had always wanted to crack her. And Claire… Massie closed her eyes tightly.

Claire had been Massie's secret weapon, the one she kept close to her on hand at the Capitol. The terror and pain she could unleash scared even Massie, and  _she_  had been the one who trained her.

No… if Claire got her hands on her, Massie wouldn't be walking away from that fight.

Her only hope was Alicia. Derrick was an asset, an ally, yes, but he had been in love her. His run-in with her would be questioned. He might even be taken off the mission. No… she needed Alicia. Alicia, she was closest to of the whole group. Alicia would be willing to hear her out, would be willing to look beyond orders.

If she wasn't going to pay her back for what happened in Austria, of course. Alicia had always held a mean grudge.

Massie searched the perimeter, rounding the house before making her way in. The area had definitely been breached. Alicia was inside, waiting for her. Well, at least she  _hoped_  it was Alicia. There was no way of knowing until she risked it.

She made her way carefully into the house, slipping through a window of the first floor bedroom and landing into a crouch silently. The house was pitch-dark, but Massie would have to make do. Carefully rising to her feet, Massie removed her gun from her holster and made her way out of the room slowly.

No sign of anyone on the first floor. So… garage or second floor?

Massie wanted to laugh because Alicia was  _definitely_  paying her back for Austria.

The moment Massie kicked open the garage door, a flurry of knives whizzed through the air. Massie tilted her body out of the way with a laugh. The thuds of them embedding into the wall behind her barely stopped before Massie cart wheeled into the room, avoiding another wave.

Massie stopped in a crouch, a slow smile forming on her face at the sight of Alicia Rivera, dressed in all black, standing in her safe house garage.

"Hello, Massie," Alicia smiled sweetly.

"Leesh," Massie replied pleasantly.

"You're getting rusty," Alicia fingered the handle of a knife on her holster. "I almost got you and we've barely even started."

"If I was 'getting rusty', I'd be bleeding on the floor right now, wouldn't I?"

Alicia laughed and then she was on the move. Massie met her straight on, but Alicia caught hold of her wrist and twisted, forcing her hand lax. She dropped her gun with a clatter. But it was alright, she certainly didn't want to kill Alicia.

Massie spun her body around quickly and broke free of Alicia's hold. Alicia's knife struck forward, but Massie tilted her head and she missed. Massie caught her extended wrist with a tight grip and pulled her forward. Using Alicia's own momentum against her, Massie popped her hip and flipped her, throwing Alicia behind her with a grunt. She crashed into Massie's parked car, destroying the windshield with a crack, glass raining down on her.

Alicia was completely undeterred, on her feet with a roll in seconds.

Massie darted to the tool table on the side of the garage for a weapon, but Alicia's knife whizzed right at her. Massie was forced to turn at the last second to avoid slicing her face off. Massie was only just orienting herself when Alicia flew at her, her leg extended in a vicious kick.

She turned her body again, but Alicia's kick still caught her on the shoulder, shoving her brutally against the wooden cabinets along the wall. Massie barely grunted, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Massie spun along the wall. Alicia's fist flew out towards her face and Massie flung open the cabinet door. Alicia cried out in pain, her punch meeting wood, hard. Massie reached into Alicia's holster and grabbed a knife.

Massie swung and slashed, but Alicia dodged deftly. She wasn't expecting Massie's kick though; she flew backwards against the cabinets. The moment she landed, Alicia spun out the way of Massie's knife. The blade embedded in the wood right where her head had been a second ago.

"Good to know  _some_  things haven't changed. Your aim still sucks," Alicia laughed, grabbing the knife and pulling it free.

Massie wanted to roll her eyes and tell her that no one on their team ever bothered practicing with knives anymore when it was Alicia's forte, but Alicia was flying at her again.

Alicia slashed and caught Massie on the arm. She hissed in pain. The wound bled instantly. Alicia struck again, but Massie grabbed her wrist, spun, and thrust her forearm into in Alicia's elbow. The knife dropped with clatter, sliding on the greasy floor.

Massie threw a punch, but Alicia blocked. Alicia kicked out, but Massie backed away just in time. She hit her tool table. Snatching a wrench off it, Massie swung it at Alicia with a grunt.

Alicia reeled back, almost falling, but managed to turn it into a back flip at the last moment, picking up her knife on the way. Massie flung her weapon, but couldn't see if it hit. She was ducking from her teammate's flying knife again.

"We can do this all day," Alicia sang.

"I got nothing but time," Massie chimed back with a tinkling laugh.

Her wound was stinging, but Massie paid it no heed. She was sure Alicia was out of knives now and couldn't allow her to reclaim them. She ran at her, knowing hand-to-hand combat had never been her strong point. Alicia was quick with a blade and a great throw, but she had a weak punch. Massie was stronger and she could take a hit.

They were a blur of movement, punching and hitting, dodging and blocking.

Massie slammed her fist into Alicia right on the face. She cried out and Massie knew she had the upper hand. In a double punch and kick combo, she sent Alicia slamming into the opposite wall. She slid down to the floor, gasping and holding her side.

"Glad to know you haven't changed either, Leesh. You never could take a hit." Massie repaid her jab with a smirk.

Alicia snarled and pushed herself off the floor. Massie raised a brow, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Alicia snatched a hammer off the tool table and sent it flying in her direction. It was easily dodged.

Amongst all the adrenaline, Massie had forgotten she was fighting a teammate.

She was pivoting for her signature roundhouse kick when Alicia ducked. Dropping to the floor and swinging her own leg out, Alicia swiped at Massie's unbalanced leg. She landed to the ground with a slam. Massie huffed, rolling away from Alicia's aimed kick at her ribs. Alicia was all about payback, but Massie liked her ribs unbroken, thank you very much.

Massie jumped to her feet and Alicia grinned at her, her lip still bleeding from Massie's punch. They both panted, breathing hard and taking each other in and the damage they caused to each other.

"At this rate, I would think you're trying to kill me, Leesh," she joked.

Alicia froze for a fraction of a second. She seemed to only just realize that Massie hadn't thrown any killing blows at her the whole time, only evading. Granted, she hadn't really been trying all that hard to kill Massie either.

Alicia's face closed off. They were done playing.

"Isn't that  _your_  thing now?" She asked dryly, with a raised brow. "Murdering our own president now, Mass? It's like I never knew you at all."

Massie smiled slowly.

Alicia still didn't move. She watched her with dark eyes, eyeing her carefully. "It was mighty sloppy too," she said slowly, tapping a painted fingernail against her bleeding lip. "Using your own gun… your own special bullets? It's like you were  _begging_  to be caught."

Massie straightened up, her heart rate slowing down and her body relaxing fractionally. She smirked at Alicia, sizing her up too.

"Why, Mass," Alicia laughed sweetly. "You didn't even dust off your prints. Rooky mistake."

"I don't know what I was thinking," Massie shook her head with exaggeration. She ripped her shirt and started to bind her bleeding arm to stanch the flow. "I must not have been in the right frame of mind or  _something_."

Alicia sucked in a deep breath and released it. She looked torn, like Derrick did.

It was hard to know what to believe.

Even if Massie hadn't murdered the president, her orders were still to take her out. Massie was compromised. She was the most hated person in the United States. She couldn't go back to her cover-job and rejoin society. And most of all, she knew too much about BPS-6.

She knew too much about the whole team.

Massie knew the government, the CIA, the Pentagon, the public,  _everyone_  wanted her dead. She was a risk they could never afford to keep alive.

Massie knew Alicia was warring with herself inside. She prayed with all her heart her old friend believed her. She had no idea what Josh could have said to her.

"Or something…" Alicia repeated slowly. "It  _is_  suspicious." She shifted on her feet, edging towards her knives. Massie kept her in her field of vision in case she changed her mind. "The question though… is  _why_?"

Massie felt her body almost soaring with relief. Alicia might not fully believe her, but she was skeptical and that was all Massie wanted, all she needed. Just time to clear her name and discover what really happened, why someone on her team would kill the president and frame  _her_  for it.

Massie shrugged a shoulder. "Why would  _anyone_  want to murder the president?"

Alicia nodded absentmindedly. She pulled a knife out of the wall and Massie watched her carefully, but she only sheathed it. Massie bit down on her smile.

"Josh changed all the pass codes," Alicia told her. She didn't allow Massie at her back, still keeping her in her throwing range as she re-sheathed all her weapons. "You'll have a hard time getting into base. Unless someone from  _inside_  allows you access..."

"I figured," Massie nodded. She turned around and eyed her garage. She turned back to Alicia with a smile. "You know, even though you knew for  _a fact_  what happened in Austria was an accident, I was still expecting payback."

Alicia giggled sweetly. "Oh, I rigged it all up and everything." She tilted her chin at Massie's floor in the back where she had poured a trail of gasoline. "I just couldn't bring myself to light it up. Even I'm not that much of a bitch."

Massie laughed at the implication that  _she_  was one. "It was an accident, Leesh, the spoils of war. You bought another one."

Alicia shook her head at her, biting her lip to contain her smile. It had finally stopped bleeding.

"I'll report that you're not here," Alicia told her seriously now. "But, you're running out of time, babe."

"I know," Massie said quietly.

"I'll give you five days," Alicia told her, retying her hair in a ponytail. She straightened up and looked at Massie for confirmation.

Massie nodded, opening her garage door with her pass code. Alicia gave her one last look and Massie stared back at her old friend, wondering if this would be the last time she would ever see her again.

"Thanks, Leesh," Massie called quietly. She meant it with all her heart.

It was their goodbye.

"Good luck," she called out. Alicia turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Massie watched her go, knowing that thanks to her, she finally had a real chance at clearing her name.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for readdddinnnngggg. next chapter should be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was already written and it's pretty short. the whole story is basically finished. so i thought, why not post it?
> 
> WARNING: language again, of course.
> 
> massie's fighting moves are derived from black widow. specifically from her hallway fight scene in iron man 2. which is derived from elements of wushu, martial arts. anyways, she's amazing, and my fav.
> 
> here is the link for those who haven't seen it: type in YOUTUBE. com and forward slash watch ? v= 8vTmPjleI8o (without the spaces of course.)
> 
> derrick's escapades that massie mentioned are from james bond.

**Chapter Four**

.

.

.

"Shit, shit, shit," Derrick muttered, glancing around the corner of the deserted hallway.

Massie rolled her eyes at him and turned the corner before he could even give her the go ahead. Granted, Massie must have known it was empty, she walked down these halls almost every day of her life as Operations Director.  _But still_.

"Derrick, relax. It's  _fine_."

"This is the complete opposite of fine," He murmured.

Massie was wanted for the murder of the President of the United States, who had been one of his closest friends. …Or if she had been telling her the truth, someone else on his team, another person he had trusted, had done it and was framing her for it. That meant BPS-6 was corrupted.

Derrick didn't know which option was worse.

Either way it was the ultimate betrayal. He only hoped he had chosen right. Massie seemed sincere, but he was still betraying the team, his country either way, no matter what he chose.

And Massie's life was over. …Even if she  _wasn't_  killed by one of them, there was nowhere else for her to go. She would be hunted for the rest of her life.

This whole thing was a mess. Derrick had been right. Setting a hit on Massie was bringing the whole world crumbling down because now… she was on a mission to prove herself.

And Derrick knew better than anyone how Massie got when she had something to prove.

He cursed again, checking his watch and they strode silently, but quickly down the hallway.

The rounded the next corner, where Derrick shot Massie a look of utter annoyance. A man in a suit was striding down the hallway opposite them. Massie turned to him with an innocent look, fluttering her lashes at him.

"Oops?" She whispered.

Derrick didn't buy it for a second.

The man stumbled to a halt in shock. "It's—it's Agent Block!" He scrambled into his suit for his weapon, but Massie was already running towards him.

Massie jumped and vaulted over a mobile desk in the middle of the hallway. Back flipping in the air and slamming her feet right into his chest, the man crashed to the ground. The gun he had only just withdrawn flew from his hand in his hand and skidded down the hall.

Standing of top of the fallen man, Massie turned back to him with a sly smirk and he had to fight to stop his returning grin. He shook his head at her, but he was pretty sure she could still see his amusement.

Of course, all the commotion caught the attention of other people in the supposedly 'clear' hallway and two more men came running. He scowled at her. How the fuck was Derrick supposed to contain this? If he hadn't turned off all security alarms temporarily beforehand, they'd be screwed.

Massie ran and dropped to the ground, sliding under and between the approaching man's legs. She kicked and punched out at the same time. She hit the pressure points in his leg, momentarily immobilizing him.

He cried out in pain, bending over to grab at his leg.

It had been a while since Derrick had last seen Massie in action and that smirk on her face proved that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Only Massie could inspire an equal amount of turned on and annoyance inside him.

The second man was running at her full speed. Using the crouched man as a jumping point, Massie launched off him and twisted her body in an aerial kick.

Flying in the air, she wrapped her legs around his neck and spun. Twisting her body and twisting his neck. Massie landed on her feet with another spin in the air, her hands stretched out for balance.

The man slammed into the opposite hallway wall, unconscious or dead, and Derrick wanted to groan at the noise.

Okay now, Massie was just having fun. She was going to get them killed, he just knew it.

He paced over to the bent over man who's leg Massie had immobilized. He gasped and swung a fist at him, but Derrick jabbed a hand into his throat, spun him around, and wrapped his arm around him.

Squeezing his neck, the man gasping for breath, Derrick caught Massie's attention. "Don't kill them," he hissed. "How am I supposed to explain dead bodies in the base?"

Massie rolled her eyes at him good naturedly.

Derrick grabbed his own wrist and increased the pressure of his forearm wrapped around man number one's neck until he slowed and slumped in his arms, unconscious.

He dropped him to the ground and tilted his head. "Come on."

Massie smirked, linking her arm into his. Fighting always put Massie in a good mood, Derrick would know. "Wow, Derrick. Reprimands coming from  _you_ , who kept an illegal hovercraft under a Venetian bridge back in Italy? Who decked out his Aston Martin with sunroof missiles?"

Derrick didn't respond. He couldn't allow himself to walk down memory lane with Massie. She was… Everything about her…

He couldn't think about it.

BPS-6 was going down. Massie would see to it when she figured out the real killer. What would be left of them, of  _anything_ , afterwards?

The future was too daunting for Derrick to relapse into falling for her again.

Just watching her, interacting with her, caused feelings to erupt in the pit of Derrick's stomach. It scared him.

Massie must have realized because she pulled him to a stop. Derrick couldn't even bring himself to remind her they were on a time limit, on a mission. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. Her eyes captured his and Derrick's breath caught.

"Derrick," she whispered and he swallowed. His throat was suddenly very dry. "You don't have to do this."

And that's where she was wrong. Because he did, he really did.

Massie was innocent and if someone on the inside had murdered the president, the world needed to know. If BPS-6 burned down along with the release of that knowledge, then maybe it was meant to be. If team members could betray each other in the drop of a hat, betray the country they were sworn to defend…. Derrick didn't want to be involved at all.

And Derrick was slowly realizing that whatever happened to Massie… it would happen to him too.

"No, Block," Derrick told her truthfully. "I really do."

Massie's hand went slack and she dropped it from his face. She licked her lips, trying to fight down a blush.

They stared at each other for a moment. Derrick raised his hand slowly and brushed her hair back, his fingers skimming her cheek and curving over her jawline. Massie inhaled sharply and let him, watching him through lidded eyes.

His rough thumb was smoothing over her chin now and Massie was closing her eyes. She was tilting her head and he was lowering his, his breath ghosting over her parted lips and…

Derrick's watch beeped.

He pulled away so abruptly Massie blinked in surprise.

"You have seven minutes," Derrick cleared his throat. Massie nodded slowly, watching him for a moment before she turned and slipped into the file room lithely.

Derrick groaned, his hands running through his hair. What the fuck was he thinking?

And why was he so angry? Other than the fact that he had discovered that Massie had been framed by a teammate.

Was it because he was discovering that he missed her more than he thought possible? That he hadn't gotten to feel her lips against his one last time? That they could go nowhere,  _couldn't be anything anymore_ , with the life they led after this?

He turned towards the hallway keep watch, wanting to kick himself.

.

.

.

The codes Derrick provided her worked, but Massie's hands still shook as she pulled open a metal cabinet.

God, only Derrick could do this to her.

She shook her head roughly to clear the thoughts running through her mind. She needed her focus on the mission. She had to put worrying about Derrick out of her mind.

The danger she was putting him in…

' _He_ wanted _to help_ ,' Massie told herself. He had told her  _he had to_.

And his eyes had told her that he still wanted her.

She didn't know whether or not to be flattered that Derrick would have stood by her even if she hadn't been innocent. She could have been lying the whole time and Derrick would have still chosen her. He obviously still had feelings for her.

Massie groaned, cutting off that train of thought. She closed her eyes and when she finally opened them again, all she thought about was the mission.

Time was running out.

Massie had already checked the main database for the file on her case.

Alicia had been right. It was her gun, it was her signature style of assassination, it was her prints. Only five other people had access to her weapons, to her prints… to the knowledge of how she liked to kill.

It was definitely one of BPS-6, but who? And why?

So Massie needed to break into her own old filing base in Command. It held all the privileged information, including the cover-ups. It was Josh's now, since he was acting Ops Director, but he still hadn't notified the staff to change up the filing. Massie smirked, reaching for the file with her name.

She flipped it open. It said basically read the exact same as the main building file, but Massie flipped to the back and saw the report.

Her prints weren't the only one on the gun.

Cam Fisher's were also found.

Massie frowned.

_What?_

That made no sense. Cam Fisher was Chief of Staff under President Plovert. President Plovert was the whole reason Cam even had the job! Cam wasn't gaining anything over the death of the president either. If anything, he was losing all his privileges, his credibility. He was creating chaos in his regime for his own party.

_There was no motive._

Until Massie read the name signed at the bottom of the report.

The agent who did the analysis, who collected the prints, who filed and submitted the paperwork…

_Claire Lyons._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not much more left. the wrap up and a epilogue maybe? LOL i loved that some of you guessed this already. there's a bit more to the story, of course. you'll see next time!
> 
> thanks for reading! kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: omfg.
> 
> PREPARE TO SERIOUSLY HATE ME. i'm sorry.
> 
> why do good plots require people to die or betray each other or... or... GAHHH. i hate complicated plots. THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE.
> 
> EDIT: to just saying: good eye! thanks for the catch! i accidentally wrote it twice. oopsie!
> 
> WARNING: EXTREME violence. torture. charcter death. of yeah, and language.
> 
> if you're still not scared off... here is the finale!

**Chapter Five**

.

.

.

Cam's already nerve-wracking day amped up by a thousand at the sight of Derrick Harrington at his door. He hadn't slept in a week, what with the pressure to find Agent Block, the daunting task of placating the public, and the work he had to do to insure his place in the new government with Acting-President Dempsey Solomon.

"I don't have time for this, Derrick," He stressed, massaging his temples roughly. He crossed out another line of his speech for the press conference tomorrow.

"You'll make time for this, Cam," Derrick replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face. It was a repeat of the very same words he had said to Derrick almost a week ago at the Pentagon.

Cam ignored him, fighting to keep the annoyance from showing on his face.

Derrick raised his brows and lowered his voice. "Orders from BPS-6 Ops Director."

His head shot up at that, the pen in his hand slipping from his grip. Derrick watched him gloomily.

Well, that changed things entirely. He sat up straighter and blinked in surprise.

"We got her," Derrick told him grimly.

Cam was out of his seat before Derrick even finished his sentence. He grabbed his jacket and gestured for Kori to wrap up his office for the night. He led the way out of the White House, Derrick following on his heels silently.

Derrick flashed his badge at the security guard on the lawn, so Cam didn't have to.

"My car is around back," Derrick gestured towards the corner of the block. Cam nodded absentmindedly, letting him lead the way. He already preparing for his speech for tomorrow. This changed everything.

He was so distracted he didn't even think to question Derrick's motives, his feelings on his captured ex, the route they were taking.

In hindsight, he should have.

It came as a complete surprise when the moment they were in the deserted alleyway, Derrick swung around and thrust his elbow back. Successfully hitting him with a blow to the face, Cam collapsed to the ground. Derrick caught him right as he slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

"Wake him up," She ordered with a tilt of her head. Derrick grabbed a bucket of water and flung it at Cam's face.

He sputtered awake from the shock instantly.

Massie watched silently as Cam shook himself awake. Drenched in freezing cold water, he was disoriented, but still taking in his surroundings. Derrick dropped the bucket, it echoed loudly in the empty warehouse they were in.

"Hello, Cam," Massie said, rather pleasantly.

Cam watched her with hard eyes.

He turned to Derrick, "You fucking defected? Do you know what this means? Do you know what you're doing!?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Cam," Massie cut across him before Derrick could respond. She needed this over with as soon as possible. "I think we both know Derrick's not the only here who defected."

"I— _what_?" Cam stammered. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Massie raised a brow at Cam's words, crossing her arms over her chest. "The game's up, Cam. I broke into base. …Found your prints on my gun? Now, isn't that mighty suspicious?"

Cam's eyes shifted as he looked for way out.

Massie leaned down over him, her hands on his arms, tied to the armrests. Cam tilted his head back at her proximity. Her amber eyes gleamed in the low lighting. "So, Cam… Are you going to talk?"

Cam pressed his lips together and Massie smirked. She straightened up and turned to Derrick. Cam struggled in his bonds when he realized how serious they were.

"Massie, wait," Cam sputtered in protest. He struggled frantically, wiggling wildy. His hands fought to stop Derrick, who grabbed his leg and extended it.

Her face never shifted from its hard expression. Massie was in Agent mode. She was here to get the job done. She had just never had to do it to a friend before. She wondered if it was hard for Derrick too, who had been closer to Cam than she had been. …Maybe, maybe not. Chris Plovert had also been one of Derrick's close friends. If Cam had murdered him… and tried to pin it on his ex, …it wouldn't have worked out in Cam's favor either way.

They were trained to not feel much of anything during torture.

Massie shifted her stance, her hands braced into position.

" _No_! No, no—wait!"

Massie tilted her hips and extended her foot in a vicious side kick. She slammed her foot horizontally into Cam's kneecap. The sickening crunch was completely overpowered by his Cam's scream of pain, ringing out and echoing in the warehouse.

Derrick let go of his leg. Massie straighten up and approached again. Ignoring Cam's rough pants, she grabbed his face and turned his head to look at her.

"Why'd you do it?"

Cam's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as he debated.

Massie had always hated interrogating witnesses any double agents with a passion. It had always been Claire's job. She should have been here, interrogating Cam instead of Massie. Ironic how she was involved in all of it. They lost their best asset at torture.

Massie turned to Derrick again with a grim look and he made to approach, but Cam spoke before they could do anything more.

"Alright! Okay, alright!" He cried out.

Derrick stopped. Massie turned back to Cam.

"They never told me they were going to frame you," Cam panted, his face twisted in pain, sweat beading on his forehead. "I swear, I didn't know that they were going to frame you."

"That wasn't what I was asking. I meant, why'd you kill the president, Cam? And if I don't like your answers…," She chimed softly, glancing down at his body, tied to the chair. "Well, I don't think you'll like my responses."

Cam swallowed.

"Who's they?" Derrick asked, before Massie could ask another question. She shot him an appraised look. Derrick kept his eyes on Cam, whose breathing picked up again.

"I—I don't know," Cam gasped out.

Massie frowned at him, grabbing a bat of the side table.

"Wait, okay, okay!" Cam cried. "Josh—Josh Hotz!"

"Who else?" Derrick bit out roughly.

"That's all," Cam breathed. "I swear!"

Massie looked at Derrick. Cam was covering for Claire, who they both knew for a fact was in on it all. They just wanted him to reveal the whole story, the whole plan, the whole plot. What Massie and Derrick didn't understand was the reasoning behind it all.

She turned back to Cam. "You're lying." She had barely finished her sentence when her fist flew out in a quick swing. Cam's head snapped to the side from the force of her hit and he spat out blood.

Derrick sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead. He shot Massie an impatient look. "We know all about Claire," Derrick finally revealed. "She was the one to file the report to Josh. She's the one who placed Massie's prints on the gun."

"So," Massie scowled. "Why'd you do it, Cam? Why'd you kill the President? Why did you deflect? What were you gaining?"

Cam shut his eyes tightly, still panting hard.

Derrick turned to Massie with a burning look. "He's in love with her," he told her.

Massie blinked in surprise. A laugh bubbled out of her throat before she could stop herself. Because of course.  _Of course_. That explained everything. It was all making sense now.

Derrick had deflected because of his feelings for her. Cam had done it for Claire. She wanted to laugh at the irony.

"She played you, Cam," Derrick rubbed a hand over his face and then through his hair.

"She put your prints down on the file. On the reports too, Cam," Massie told him. "After I was dead, you were going to be put down too. Everyone knows you're the real murderer, Cam. You were the scapegoat."

"What?" Cam asked, his face twisted in disbelief. He didn't believe them, but it didn't stop him from asking questions.

Massie wanted to laugh again as all the thoughts were connecting inside her mind at what felt like the speed of light. Because  _of course_. Training at BPS-6's first lesson was to  _always have a buffer_. Always, always throw suspicion off you by making sure your motive was never obvious…

If you were third-in-command and you wanted to be the boss, you don't go out and kill the boss  _yourself_. You convinced the manager,  _the second-in-command_  to do it. The manager is the buffer because his motive was obvious, the manager just wanted to be in command. Case closed. So, the manager goes down. While meanwhile, you're not only being promoted to manager, you became Command as well because all other chains of command above you were gone. Basic Spy Operations 101.

No one expects the real perpetrator when there was a buffer.

And that was exactly what was happening here.

"Cam, you've been played," Massie whispered in confirmation. She didn't derive any pleasure from breaking Cam. She hated that  _she_  had to be the one to tell him the truth.

She turned to Derrick. "It's  _Josh_. It was all Josh, all along."

Derrick nodded solemnly. He caught his old friend's eye. "I don't know what Claire said to you, man. But she lied. She doesn't love you. She was using you as bait, as a scapegoat. You were her buffer."

"But—but, what?" Cam spluttered. "Why?"

"Because she's in love with Josh," Massie said. She wanted to laugh at all the irony.

 _Josh wanted to be Commander in Chief_ , but first he needed Cam's job. He needed Cam gone, but knew he would never get away with it by killing him. Josh had convinced Claire to join his scheme. Claire had been willing because she loved him.

Claire had then convinced Cam to murder the president of the United States to frame Massie. And Cam had done it because he had been in love with Claire. Framing Massie got her out of the picture, allowing Josh to step up another step as the Acting-Operations Director.

Josh could then send a hit out on her and when she was dead… Josh would release the evidence that Cam Fisher had  _also_  been involved in the murder.

The public would have an outcry for Cam's betrayal. Josh would be a hero. He would have been promoted to Commander in Chief. His fame would boost him up to President of the United States along the way in years to come.

Now, Massie laughed out loud, not even bothering to try and stop.

It was genius. Pure genius.

And it would have worked  _completely_ , worked  _perfectly_ …

If Derrick hadn't been in love with  _her_.

Derrick couldn't kill her. He had deflected, warning her and letting her go and helping her.

He had brought the whole operation crumbling down.

And now all of BPS-6 was crumbling down along with it. Possibly even bringing down the nation along for the ride.

So now… It was Massie and Derrick's job to save it. They had to reveal the truth somehow. They had to bring down Claire and Josh.

"I'm sorry, Cam," Massie told him, genuinely sorry. They had  _all_  been pawns, all of them, swept up in a complicated multi-layer scheme. Derrick shut his eyes and turned away. He didn't want to watch. Massie couldn't begin to fathom how he felt. All his friends…

"I may be Wanted," She said softly. "But I'm still BPS-6. I was loyal to my country. I  _am_  loyal to my country."

Cam's eyes were widening in fear now. Massie's hands shook as she raised her gun. Yes, Cam had murdered the president, but he was still someone they both cared about. She shut her eyes in pain, in sorrow.

"And there's a hit out for the assassin that murdered the President of the United States."

Massie pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

"Are you angry with me?" Massie asked him softly.

He turned to look at her in surprise. "What?"

Massie looked up at him through her lashes, her back pressed against the alleyway wall. "For Cam," she whispered.

Derrick closed his eyes, but shook his head. He wasn't mad at Massie; he was mad at the source, Josh Hotz …who had brought down the nation in his quest for power. Massie sucked in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. They had never killed someone they knew intimately before in all the history of BPS-6. It seemed as if Massie was tired of it all too.

"We're almost done," He told her, still watching cars speed by.

"And what will be left after all of it?" She asked him, tilting her head back in frustration and hitting herself against the wall.

Derrick didn't know the answer to that, so he tilted his head and said, "Let's go."

He watched as Massie pushed herself off the wall and nodded. She turned around and eyed the wall she had been leaning on. Pulling out a piece of chalk from her pocket, she scratched a thin white line on the brick.

Alicia would know they had been here. That it had been them. Derrick hoped she got the message.

She turned to Derrick then and they headed to the door. Derrick swiped in his ID card and pushed the door open.

It was three in the morning and the base was deserted, but Josh would be there. They didn't even bother keeping quiet or scouting ahead. They strode right in. Massie went first, shooting out all the security cameras, the gunshots echoing loudly in the silent hallway.

She was already implicated, but Derrick wasn't. Not that it really mattered anyways, Derrick thought to himself bitterly. He was done with it all. BPS-6 was over. Everything would be revealed.

They were  _all_  compromised.

Derrick took a deep breath, shooting one last look at Massie. She nodded at him. He pulled out his card and swiped. The door hissed open. Massie walked into the conference, as if it was any other day, as if they were only there for a simple debriefing.

"Massie," Josh said, blinking in surprise at the sight of her. "I would ask how you got in… but I think I already know."

Derrick stepped in and pointed his gun at him. The door shut behind him with a slam.

"Game's over, Hotz," He told him. "We know it was all you."

"What exactly were you two planning?" Josh asked them, edging around the conference room, placing the metal table top between them. "To kill me?"

Derrick shifted his eyes to Massie, who was slowly edging around the table too, to meet Josh on the other side. They didn't bother with a response.

"You'd be destroying everything. BPS-6 isn't public knowledge. The public will have an outcry for your war crimes when it gets out. The world already hates Massie for her murder of the President. Who's going to lead BPS-6?  _Kemp_?" He laughed.

"No one's going to lead," Derrick bit out. "BPS-6 is  _done_. You burned it to the ground when you set out to assassinate the president."

"I didn't set out to assassinate the president," Josh smiled. "Claire did."

At his words, the conference door hissed open again and Claire entered. Her eyes were hard as ice when they took in Derrick's gun at Josh and Massie slowly edging him to the corner.

"Don't move… Or Derrick shots," Massie told her.

"You're kidding, right?" Claire laughed. In the next second, she was flying at Massie, vaulting over the metal table. Massie spun out of the way, but Claire still crashed into her. Derrick fired, but Josh dodged and he missed. The bullet hit the other end of the room and ricocheted off the metal walls.

Derrick's bullets were lead, so it was only once, but still… It was too dangerous. Bullets in a contained area weren't a good idea. He couldn't risk hurting Massie, who had tumbled to the ground and out of his sight, Claire on top of her.

Derrick cursed and pocketed his gun. He jumped over the table at Josh, who met him straight on.

.

.

.

Massie cried out, Claire's fist slamming down onto her nose. Massie choked and coughed on the blood. She dug her hand into Claire's elbow, wrapped her foot around her leg, twisted her hips and flung her over.

She rolled on top, pressing Claire into the hard floor. She flipped and grabbed onto Claire's arm, pulling it between her legs and lifting up. Pushing up off the ground, Massie hyper-extended. Claire's shoulder locked.

Claire wrapped her legs against Massie's and flipped them again with a grunt.

This time, before she could mount her, Massie kicked both her feet out, throwing Claire above and over her into the metal wall.

She rolled and jumped back to her feet. She glanced and saw Derrick and Josh fighting against the wall and cursed. They had to get  _out_  of this contained room. They needed weapons. Massie couldn't take Claire on by herself with hand-to-hand combat.

Massie jumped onto the table and was running for the door when Claire grabbed her leg and pulled. She slammed into the table with a crash. Massie twisted and kicked her leg up out of her grip. She caught Claire right on the chin. She fell backwards with a crash, but was back on her feet, barely slowed.

Massie rolled off the table to avoid Claire getting on top of her again.

On the ground, she grabbed a chair leg off the floor one of the boys had destroyed and swung. Claire tilted her body backwards out of the way, still barreling forward.

Massie cursed herself for teaching Claire all her evasion tactics. It wasn't like she ever needed them. She was stationed at the Capitol and the base for interrogation.

Unlike with Alicia, Claire never stopped for small chat. Her eyes were intense as they took her in and assessed her. Claire, no matter how hurt, never allowed her opponent time to recuperate, never allowed breaks in between the fighting.

Massie met Claire head on, slamming her shoulder into her chest. Undeterred, Claire punched out, hitting Massie in the face again. Massie barely felt it, adrenaline coursing through her veins, singing.

Massie ducked to the ground and kicked out, aiming for Claire's head. She ducked back just in time. Massie kicked up again. She aimed to wrap her legs around her neck, but Claire caught her foot right before she could twist. She tugged up roughly. Massie scrambled for purchase, kicking out with her other leg frantically as Claire kept tugging. She slammed her foot into Claire's hip. Claire cried out, but didn't let go.

She knocked Claire back finally, with a kick to the chest. She stole Claire's breath. Claire landed on the ground too, but she kicked out and smashed her foot into Massie's shoulder.

Massie gasped in pain, her eyes watering, as she shot Derrick a frantic look. He was grappling with Josh, neither gaining the upper hand. She wanted to order him to shoot, but knew he wouldn't.

Claire grabbed and pulled her up by the hair. Massie gasped for breath, her shoulder pulsating and her leg throbbing. She wondered how Claire could put up with all those kicks from her.

"Come on, Massie," Claire laughed, flinging her away. "What's the matter? Tired already?"

Claire twisted in a Massie-taught-maneuver, rolling over Massie's back. She knew it was coming, but couldn't stop Claire in time from grabbing her from behind. Claire threw and flung her backwards.

Massie crashed into the metal table, her head getting the brunt of it. Massie blinked in a daze, her vision blurry, her mind groggy.

But she couldn't stop. She had to fight.

Massie rolled to her feet, fighting against her head wound. Claire punched and bludgeoned her in the stomach. Massie fought to inhale, but Claire hit again, right at her pressure points.

Massie flew back against the wall with that hit, out of breath. Her hair clung to her forehead with sweat, as she fought to stay conscious. Claire grabbed her by the throat, pulled her forward, and slammed her back against the metal wall. If Massie had any breath, she would have screamed from the pain to her already concussed head.

Claire's fingers dug into her throat as Massie struggled to regain her movements, her fighting abilities. She tried to kick her foot out, but Claire stomped on it with her own and held it to the ground. She increased the pressure on Massie's throat.

Massie wheezed and struggled to breathe. Without leverage, Claire was going to choke her to death.

As she squeezed, Massie met Claire's blue eyes. Claire had always been like a sister to her. She had trained her, taught her everything she knew. She had found Claire's weaknesses and worked with her to rid herself of them. She knew all of Claire's secrets and all of her desires. Working together everyday meant that they were as close as spies could be.

Love had ruined their friendship. Love had ruined BPS-6.

Sides were chosen and Massie and Claire were on opposite ends.

Massie couldn't blame her at all.

She would have done it for Derrick.

She grappled with Claire one last time, wondering what Claire saw in her amber eyes. If they saw the forgiveness, the love she still held for her. Not just for her, for all of BPS-6, for all her teammates.

Stars were creeping in from the edge of her vision. Massie was going to die; her mind and her movements were slowing down.

A gunshot rang out in the metal room, deafening them all. It was a shot of adrenaline to the system. Massie's eyes shot open, her heartbeat still fighting, the blood in her veins soaring.

Claire's head snapped to Derrick and Josh.

 _Derrick was standing_ , his gun still outstretched. Massie didn't give in the the desire to cry in relief. Derrick's kill saved her life. She used Claire's shocked disbelief to her advantage, slamming her hands between her arms.

She grabbed Claire's head and dug her nails in. It was a cheap move, but Massie was seconds from dying. She latched onto her head, her fingers winding in her hair. Massie slammed her head forward. Her vicious head butt disoriented Claire and her fingers went slack.

Massie sucked in a deep breath, her throat burning and raw.

She pivoted now, her signature roundhouse kick slamming into her opponent's jaw.

Claire went down.

Massie collapsed to the ground with her, feeling the pressure still in her throat. She gasped in heaving breaths, panting hard. She couldn't even swallow from the pain. She rolled onto her back, not even paying heed to her bleeding head wound. Massie shut her eyes tightly, trying to regulate her breathing. When she opened them again, Derrick appeared in her line of vision. A black eye and a split lip, but okay.

 _Alive_. That was all that mattered.

She didn't give a flying fuck about BPS-6 anymore.

If teammates could betray each other like that… could betray the country like that… She had thought they cared for each other, that they were really  _a team_.

But Josh had set her up to frame her; Claire had tried to kill her.

Massie wanted to cry, but all she felt was numb.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's pretty rough. still, hoped the action worked. and the plot made sense.
> 
> ugh i research it and you know how in movies, the main character is knocked out and then brought to like a deserted warehouse? like cam was? that's like impossible! if you're knocked out for more than a minute, it means brain damage! holy, i had no idea. i put it in my story anyways, but i never knew it was so implausible. did you?
> 
> claire's still alive! just knocked out.
> 
> yeahhhh, i used the same old cam/claire/josh triangle from the books! eeeeep. the plot would have been too complicated if i hadn't. it's already crazy. LOL
> 
> recap: claire or josh (massie never found out) stole her gun. claire gave it to cam, who shot the president. claire did the analysis of the crime scene, planting massie's fingerprints into it. cam pushed derrick to reveal massie as the assassin. (remember how cam already knew about BPS-6? ...because he was already in on it with claire). josh set the hit on massie. cam's fingerprints were already on the gun because he was the real killer. josh kept it in the report because cam was the next target after massie was dead.
> 
> josh was the mastermind behind it all.
> 
> his motive: he wanted to be president, but needed massie and cam's job first.
> 
> hope that all made sense in the story!
> 
> see you in the epilogue! thanks for giving my action story a chance!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow! this is my first ever completed story. ahhhhhh, i can't believe it. i don't think i've ever finished anything in my life LOL.
> 
> the difference between alicia trying to kill massie and claire trying to kill massie was that alicia had orders and didn't know massie had been framed. claire knew all along she was innocent and still set out to kill her in the conference room.
> 
> thanks you to all my reviewers, cerulean cascades, just saying, emmy, psychotic honeybadger of death, mystiques, and the colors of the wind for your support on this challenge for myself. sorry i killed off some of your favorite characters. i appreciated all your thought and your comments. thanks for giving me the chance and taking the time to read my story. I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> WARNING: mature-ish themes (does a partial makeout scene count as mature? idk.). and of course, language.

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

**CHIEF OF STAFF CAMERON FISHER MURDERED**

In another tragedy sweeping our nation so soon after the assassination of the President Christopher Plovert, Chief of Staff Cameron Fisher has been killed. Notified by the police on an anonymous tip, Fisher was found dead in a warehouse near the Capitol. Review of video cameras in the White House and an interview with Fisher's secretary, Kori Gedman, show and prove Fisher was last seen with Captain Derrick Harrington, head of the DIA…

.

.

.

"You could still go back, you know," Massie murmured, her voice still a bit hoarse. She didn't look at him as she said the words. It would be too obvious how much the thought upset her, which made  _no sense_ … Because she and Derrick had been over for years, right? Massie wanted to clear her throat, but it was too painful. "Clear your name. If you report that it was really me, they'd believe you."

Derrick grabbed her hand, causing her to snap her eyes to his in surprise. His eyes were warm, but he was still uncharacteristically serious. His thumb rubbed over the top of her hand and goosebumps developed at the feeling of his touch.

"Let me see," He murmured, disregarding her comments completely. Massie wanted to scowl at him, but the look in his eyes was too intense. She didn't want to argue with him.

She was breathless again when he trailed his hands over her jaw again and down her collarbone. He touched her gently on the face, and Massie tilted her neck, exposing the deep purple bruises left by Claire.

Massie could feel his breath ghosting gently over her skin as he looked at her.

She had never felt more vulnerable. The feeling was everything she had ever loved and hated about being with Derrick. She didn't know what scared her more, the feelings he inspired in her or the possibility of him returning those feelings.

All her control stripping away under the look in his eyes, Derrick made Massie forget everything, that they had both just barely escaped with their lives, that they were the two most wanted people in the world right now, that they would be running until the end of time.

"No," Derrick whispered against the skin of her neck.

Massie's eyes fluttered closed, but she opened them again to meet his eyes. "Because we scattered all those BPS-6 files? Your name wasn't in any of the cases, you could still—"

Derrick cut her off with another soft refute.

He brushed back her brown hair and she watched him, the dirty blond hair falling into his eye, the freckles she had mapped into her memory. She searched his face, looking to understand what was going on in his mind.

Derrick's lips ghosted over her exposed neck again, his breath warm against her already heated skin. Massie swallowed roughly. Not a second later, his hot mouth was pressing gently, softly against her neck, his tongue caressing her skin sensually.

Massie hissed, in pleasure or pain she wasn't even sure anymore, her hands instinctively coming up to clutch at his shirt. His hands wound into her hair carefully, still paying mind to her head wound, and Massie's eyes fluttered close again and she sighed. She felt like fire, warm all over at the feeling of being in his arms.

It felt like a lifetime later when Derrick pulled away slowly. But he didn't step back. Each intake of breath was another reminder of the tingling on her neck. The pleasure of Derrick's caresses overpowered the lingering pain in her throat.

"No, Block," He whispered again. His forehead touched hers, their face inches apart. "I'm not going back… and not because of the BPS-6 reveal..."

She blinked, her breath catching again.

"But because I chose  _you_  a long time ago."

Her whole body glowing, Massie leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

.

.

.

**THE US INVOLVED IN SUPPORT OF AN ILLEGAL HIT TEAM?**

Sources that discovered former Chief of Staff Cameron Fisher reveal that surrounding Fisher and scattered in the warehouse where he was found dead were files of confidential reports of cases made and approved of by the US Government for a division named BPS-6. Could this be related to the rumors of an illegal hit team established on American soil? The White House has issued and official warrant for the arrest of Captain Derrick Harrington, who was the last person to be spotted with Fisher. Could Captain Harrington, former head of the Defense Intelligence Agency stationed at the Pentagon, be one of the members of the alleged hit-team, BPS-6?...

.

.

.

"Head's up, Block," Derrick called to her, tossing the booklets.

Massie looked up from her phone and extended her hand to catch them at the last moment. "What's this?" She asked.

"New identities," He responded, flopping into the private seating area of the small airport they were in next to her.

Massie had wanted to commandeer a plane and for him to just pilot them himself, but Derrick had said he could just sweet talk them onto flight on someone else's private jet. Massie had rolled her eyes and told him good luck. Still, here they were sitting.

Massie flipped open the passport in her hand and scanned his work.

"Oh, we're married now, are we?" She asked him with a raised brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't remember saying yes to your proposal."

Derrick grinned at her cheekily, his brown eyes twinkling. He leaned in close to her.

"If I recall correctly, you did… once upon a time," Derrick murmured in her ear, the light breeze of his breath ruffling her hair and tickling her. Massie snapped her head out of the way with a mock-glare.

"Doesn't get you out of the hook of asking me again," Massie turned to him, her amber eyes watching him closely. She waited for him to protest, to say that it was only their cover, that it wasn't serious.

He didn't.

He proposed.

.

.

.

**MURDER IN AMERICAN BASE**

Sources at the White House have  _finally_  confirmed the murder of CIA Agent Josh Hotz in a secret command base. There have been rumors abound lately of a break-in by notorious rogue CIA Agent Massie Block, the very same assassin that shot President Christopher Plovert. Rogue Agent Block still has not been spotted since. The White House conference did not address the controversy of the arrest of CIA Agent Claire Lyons, nor did they confirm or deny the rumors of her breakout from the US command base...

.

.

.

Sipping her margarita, Alicia set down the newspaper on the wooden table between them and raised her brow at Kemp. He was sitting across from her with a scowl, his muscular arms crossed tight against his chest. Alicia rolled her eyes at the image he made.

They were in the freaking Caribbean, for Christ's sake. Kemp seriously needed to let go.

"Relax, Hurley," Alicia sighed, relaxing into her chair. She waved a hand out at the impossibly clear blue water. "Lean back, enjoy the view… Feel the sun in your face and the breeze in your hair."

She slapped on her sunglasses and sneered at him when he didn't do as she said immediately. "Hey, I didn't save your ass and bring you here, so you can loom over me like a dark cloud. You're sucking the life out of the whole island."

Kemp rolled his eyes at her, but did lean back against his chair. Alicia smiled brilliantly at him. She tilted back and propped her feet up on his lap. She sighed deeply and took another long pull of her mango margarita.

"I still think we should have answered Claire's call," Kemp muttered, slipping his own sunglasses on.

"There's more to the story, Kemp baby," Alicia muttered, licking her lips. Her eyes scanned the island, but there was no one anywhere near them. They could talk privately. "Massie didn't do it."

"Yeah,  _right_. And Derrick didn't kill Cam and scatter all our case files around his dead body."

Alicia pushed her sunglasses back up into her hair and turned to look at him seriously. "He didn't release our names."

"Some good that'll do. Claire still knows. She'll come after us  _just_  for staying neutral."

"Who says we're staying neutral?" She murmured, an approaching speedboat catching her eye.

Kemp turned to look too and then turned back instantly to scowl harder at her, shoving her feet off his lap. Alicia's feet hit the soft sand, but that was okay because she was already getting up. She removed her sunglasses and dropped them on the table, swinging out her glossy hair.

"You're fucking kidding me," Kemp muttered, standing up too. His arms were crossed again.

Kemp was just still pissed about his called-off mission. It's okay, though. Alicia smiled. She had made it her mission to remove the stick lodged in his ass at least once during their stay on the island. She had gotten pretty close too, she giggled to herself.

Ah well, they had all the time in the world now.

"Nope," She called, popping the P. "How'd you think I even got the message to leave? Massie gave me the heads-up. Who did you think picked this island?"

The speedboat approached them at top speed, barely slowing as it crashed into the island, sending water and sand and dirt flying into the air. Alicia backed up from a wave it caused to avoid getting sand in her hair.

Derrick was laughing wildly at the wheel as the boat finally slowed to a stop, inches away from hitting the palm tree line. Massie was sitting at the captain's seat behind him, her hair piled high on her head, the sun kissing her bare shoulders and the red marks on her neck. She was wearing sunglasses, a bathing suit, and a giant rock on her finger.

Alicia's breath caught as she ran to meet them, Kemp following behind her at a slower pace.

"Should I drop the anchor?" Massie asked, sarcastically. Derrick chuckled, swinging and hopping over and off the boat, landing in the soft sand.

"Mass!" She called. Derrick helped Massie off the boat too and she ran to greet her.

"Leesh," Massie thrilled, pulling her into a warm hug. "You got my message!"

"Yeah," Alicia nodded. "Luckily, you had perfect timing. Day five, and I was just about to report back to base. Saw your mark, called Kemp, and we booked it."

"Good," Derrick said. "BPS-6 is public knowledge. The White House is trying to hush it up, but the public are talking. They're looking to publicly hang the whole team."

Alicia forgot all the questions she had been wanting to ask for days. She was pulling away from Massie and extending her hand and gazing at her ring with wide eyes.

"Is this for real?" She asked.

Massie brushed her hair back, bit her lip, and nodded.

Alicia squealed so loudly, the boys cringed.

"Oh my gosh," Alicia laughed, jumping up and down and pulling Massie along with her. "Beach wedding? Beach wedding, right? Please tell me beach wedding."

Massie shot Derrick an amused look. Derrick watched her too, biting down on his grin. She turned back to Alicia. She shrugged nonchalantly, but there was an excited twinkle in her eyes. "Works for me. Beach wedding it is."

Alicia clapped and linked arms with Massie, heading for the bar.

BPS-6 was over, but some things were still the same. They were all wanted now, but right at that moment, it seemed as if they had all the time in the world to enjoy life.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is as close to massington fluff as i ever got. and even then they were pretty snarky.
> 
> i only had one loose end i never wrapped up. claire.
> 
> she broke out of prison, ya'll. i just couldn't kill her.
> 
> if you ask for a sequel, it'll be claire out for revenge on derrick for murdering her lover, okay?! and since this is a massington, it won't be pretty. LOL and if you've read my other story, you'd know all about how my revenge stories go. nope, nope. trust me, you don't want that. haha
> 
> so, there you go. this is the end!
> 
> thanks for reading and reviewing! kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: like i said, won't be a long story and updates will be inter-spaced with revenge. i'll alternate. possibly. depending on which is begging to be written first.
> 
> anywayssssss, thanks for reading!
> 
> see you soon!


End file.
